


Misleading Eyes

by lyhsshi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi
Summary: Then he felt arms wrap him in a hug, the hands holding firmly in his stomach to keep him quiet. Oh he knew those hands. He thought he could only be delirious, that his mind had finally gone mad, but the touch was so real.





	Misleading Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another one of my Neo *_*  
> Once again, English is not my first language, any misspellings pls let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this <3

Hakyeon watched from a distance Taekwoon talking to the girl. They look intimate and this caused him a chest tightness. For a long time he had been deceiving himself, closing his eyes to the truth before it, turning his face to what was obvious. He was in love with his best friend, in love with Taekwoon.

They had been friends since childhood, and without Hakyeon realizing the other became a constant in his life, something he could no longer live without. And the slightest possibility in the thought of losing him was already devastating, and now it was standing right in front of him.

Hakyeon turned his back on the couple not wanting to interrupt, let alone watch what looked like a fairy tale. The two of them matched not only in appearance but they also seemed to be very happy with each other in the way the brunette smiled - something Hakyeon rarely got out of the other. Maybe that's why Taekwoon was very distant from him in recent months. He could hardly see him any more, even though they were roommates, and when he tried to combine something to do together, the brunette always dispensed with excuses of already having a commitment, in which he never knew what it was. That made perfect sense.

He found himself a fool to believe that someday he could be returned, that Taekwoon could see him with the same eyes as he saw him. Hakyeon sighed and walked away from that sweltering place, still walking half-way. Minutes later he found himself in the shared apartment sitting on the couch of the place they owned, eyes burning with unshed tears. The dark-skinned boy ran his hand through his hair, frustrated, tired of feeling the anguish that had accompanied him over the years.

The day was darkening and he could watch the sky redden amidst the various buildings that took the city. Hakyeon got up to the glass door of the balcony, watching the beautiful scene unfold in front of him. Somehow it shook him and his eyes filled with tears quickly, running down his cheeks and starting to soak his shirt. He didn't suppress his sobs and ran toward his room.

Hakyeon screamed as he messed up the bed sheets, feeling a lump in his throat. He still threw some more objects on the floor, not worrying about whether they would break or not, or even what they were. Then he felt arms wrap him in a hug, the hands holding firmly in his stomach to keep him quiet. Oh he knew those hands. He thought he could only be delirious, that his mind had finally gone mad, but the touch was so real.

Taekwoon turned to him, found the red, wet face of the older. If Hakyeon could, he would open a hole and jump in, or throwing himself out of the window could be a good option. It wasn't for Taekwoon to see him like this, a mess, confused and crying. He definitely did not want the other to see him like this. Despite his desire, he didn't hear when the brunet arrived to be at least presentable.

The older man tried to pull away from the embrace, but Taekwoon did not release him, instead, just pulled him closer, sinking Hakyeon's face into the curve of his neck. He could feel his tears still there, wetting his skin.

"What happened?" He asked in a tone of concern, which only made Hakyeon's heart speed up and at the same time get tight. As he waited for the answer, Taekwoon stroked his back, comforting him for whatever it was. In every year living with his best friend, Taekwoon had never seen him act like this and was scared, his eyes showing it.

Hakyeon was silent, not knowing what to answer. Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? What explanation would be plausible for his behavior? He was lost in his own thoughts that he ended up leaving Taekwoon unanswered.

With Hakyeon's lack of action, the other boy insisted once more, and then received a shaky nod. He would not tell. Hakyeon preferred to bury those feelings with him to not ruin the friendship, because to lose him completely would surely be his own destruction.

Finally, Taekwoon managed to soothe him and lead him to the bathroom so he could clean his face. While he was waiting for the brunette, he prepared a coffee for both of them. Hakyeon took a long time recovering in the bathroom, and now he was embarrassed to go out and face the other. He had seen his more fragile, more vulnerable side.

As he left, he found the young man sitting on the living room rug with a cup of coffee in his hands and another on the small coffee table. Hakyeon blushed furiously. Taekwoon got up and handed the container to the older, who looked down accepting. They both sat on the same rug, as they always did before Taekwoon started to avoid him. A rather uncomfortable silence settling in the air.

Neither had any idea how to start a conversation to break the ice. Hakyeon for being too embarrassed, and Taekwoon worried that he might get into some subject that would make the other feel bad again, or the idea that he was not worried about the eldest. Taekwoon lifted the cup to his lips, drinking some of the coffee, trying to buy time while he thought.

"Sorry Taekkie..." The older one began, his eyes glued to the floor more flushed than before and afraid to face him. "For making you see such a scene..."

Taekwoon set the cup on the table without interrupting his gaze. He was still waiting for some explanation, what happened to make him so desperate, crazy like that, though it seemed that Hakyeon would not speak.

"Hakyeon tell me what happened... Please." Maybe with the brunette pleading, Hakyeon would reveal. But it didn't seem to have any effect on him. Hakyeon remained silent and stared down, the coffee in his hands cooling. "Okay then, you don't have to tell me, but have your coffee before it gets cold."

That comment only added one more weight to Hakyeon. The way Taekwoon said it clearly showed that he was upset, because his best friend supposedly didn't trust himself enough to tell his secrets. And the atmosphere grew tense again, Hakyeon not knowing where to look, not wanting to know if the other was staring at him, just drank small sips of coffee.

"Hakyeon... maybe this is not a good time, but I wanted to tell you something." Taekwoon paused for a moment, waiting for any reaction.

The tanned boy stiffened in place. _This was the time._ It seemed that at last his deepest, most hidden dreams would be buried at once. After what he witnessed, he had no other reason to think so.

Taekwoon remained silent and stood up in frustration, taking with him the two already empty cups to the kitchen, and soon after he walked into his room, returning seconds later with what looked to be a navy blue envelope with gold details. Hakyeon had to draw strength, which he didn't even know he had, to show no emotion in his face. It could only be a wedding invitation. From Taekwoon's wedding, he concluded.

"Here..." Taekwoon handed him the piece of paper and Hakyeon picked it up with shaking hands. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to read what was written. He kept his eyes on what he had in his hands, not daring to open it. The other man was surprised at his attitude. "Will not you look?"

Hakyeon grunted, starting to take off the patch slowly, the feeling of being choked back and his throat starting to ache from the suppressed cry. Taekwoon didn't wait for him, annoyed by the slowness of the older man.

"Anyway, it's a wedding invitation..."

 _Oh I knew_ , Hakyeon thought, his brain blocking what the other was talking about. When he finally took the paper out of the envelope, his eyes blurred and it was increasingly difficult to swallow the cry, not knowing how he could read the names contained in the invitation. He exclaimed. "Huh!?"

"Hakyeon! You didn't hear what I just said, did you?" Taekwoon looked even more irritated by the other's attitude.

The older looked up at Taekwoon, his eyes slightly wide, nodding, denying it. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't pay attention to Taekwoon, he hadn't even noticed that the young man continued his speech after delivering the envelope.

"As I said, my sister that was out of the country is getting married next month... And she's getting married here in Korea, so I wanted to know if you want to go with me at the ceremony..." The annoying tone in Taekwoon's voice was softening and his cheeks flushed almost imperceptibly. "As my companion."

Hakyeon couldn't believe what he had just heard. A sudden urge to slap his own face. How foolish and blind he could be, even pathetic. A few hours ago he was mulling over, suffering to see Taekwoon with the possible girlfriend, still made a humiliating scene that the younger witnessed, and she was his sister? How did he not recognize her?

He lowered his gaze again, the smile carving on his face and expanding rapidly, soon he almost laughed. And Taekwoon stared at him like he was crazy. He wouldn't disagree if he called him it at this time. But he was so relieved that Taekwoon and the supposed girlfriend, in his thoughts, were nothing more than siblings.

"Hakyeon?" He called uncertainly what was happening.

The dark-skinned boy wiped away his tears and looked up, smiling at Taekwoon, who no longer understood anything. The oldest was almost collapsing before, clearly suffering for something, and now smiled insanely? It was too much for the him to understand.

"You look really strange today, Hakyeon..."

Hakyeon shook his head sideways, discrediting what he had done in the last few hours. The smile slowly died, there's still another unresolved problem. All this didn't mean Taekwoon liked him, much less he knew if the other liked boys the same way he did. Taekwoon wasn't the type to initiate serious conversations of this kind, and Hakyeon much less wanted to reveal his sexual option without knowing the youngest's opinion. He wanted to spare himself the stress of imagining Taekwoon avoiding him if he didn't, or even hating him.

"So you want me to accompany you? Why...?" Hakyeon murmured in embarrassment and yet without courage to face the dark-haired man in the eye.

"Who else could I take?" Taekwoon's response was like a double-edged sword to Hakyeon: on one hand he lit a flame of hope that he could be reciprocated, and on the other hand he could be seen only as a common friendship. It wouldn't be strange the second option to prevail since Taekwoon don't socialize much and had few friends in his life.

The older man nodded, slowly and thoughtfully. Taekwoon grunted, showing himself frustrated once more with the other's attitude. It wasn't the typical chattering and smiling Hakyeon who came to provide a good headache in Taekwoon at times, and that was very strange, very uncomfortable for him.

"Seriously Hakyeon, what happened? And there's no point in misleading." The intonation was serious and sent shivers down the tan-skinned boy.

"I just confused a few things..." The older began hesitantly, finally looking up trying to convince them both that everything was fine. But it didn't seem to work in the younger, so he looked back at the coffee table as if it were the most interesting object in the world. He continued speaking in a low tone, the other almost unable to hear him. "I thought... I thought it was your wedding."

Taekwoon's eyes widened, this was definitely unexpected. He stared at the older as if he were a two-headed creature. Then he started to laugh, though it was funny. Hakyeon blushed and again looked at the younger, now he didn't understand why the situation.

As the younger boy calmed down and caught his breath, Hakyeon took the opportunity to observe his face, he was so handsome smiling, few were privileged to appreciate his beauty. And with that he felt his heart racing. The older closed his hands, almost bruising his palms with his own nails, trying to calm down, in vain as he still felt his face burn. After a few seconds, Taekwoon seemed to have come back to himself.

"Hakyeon… I don't think I have told you yet, but I thought at least you had realized..." He made a short interruption, leaving the statement in the air and Hakyeon doubting as he turned around to stand next to the oldest. The two stared at each other and Taekwoon took hold of one of his hands, forcing him to relax and open his fist.

They stood there for a few more minutes, Hakyeon thought it was an eternity lost in those dark irises, and Taekwoon said nothing to him. The older didn't notice when or how, but soon their faces were very close, feeling the warm breath of each other touch their skins. He almost panicked and still tried to pull away, but was prevented by Taekwoon's steady hand on the nape of his neck and his face closing the space between them. Hakyeon's eyes widened, Taekwoon was kissing him. A simple touch between his lips, however was more than the brunette could expect.

Hakyeon felt the other hand hold his firmest, and the one at his neck’s nape stroked his hair, causing him to reduce his body’s tension, allowing himself to close his eyes and enjoy the moment, which could be unique. Taekwoon didn't deepen the kiss, to his relief and sadness, and drew back as breathing became necessary to both. They were flushed and Hakyeon's heart pounded euphorically, he was almost certain anyone in the room could hear it.

"Yeonnie... You're very obvious, you know? Also too slow." Taekwoon whispered still without moving away or withdrawing his hands from where they were. He smiled at the sight of Hakyeon shivering, by the way he called him combining with the soft tone he used.

"W-What do you mean?" Hakyeon tried to control his voice as best he could, still surprised by what had happened.

Taekwoon looked a little hesitant and before answering took the hand that was at the back of Hakyeon's neck to the fringe of him, adjusting some rebellious strands. He smiled at the older boy.

"You've liked me for some time, haven't you?" Hakyeon grew even more reddened by the comment, not knowing whether to respond or not. Taekwoon didn't seem to care if he didn't get the answer. "It was so easy to realize... So cute."

"I didn't have the courage to tell you I knew, neither that I also started to look at you differently. I thought I was going to ruin our friendship if it didn't work out Hakyeon, but I don't think I can live life like that any longer. So... I wanted to ask you... Oh if I knew I would do it today I would have prepared something... I want to know if you agree to date me."

That was a lot of information for Hakyeon. It took him a few seconds to process everything the youngest had said, it was too much at once, and Hakyeon certainly hadn't seen him talk so much in a row. When Taekwoon's words finally struck him, the brunet felt his face catch fire. How was it possible? And he felt ashamed, very ashamed. He didn't know where to look, and his voice seemed to be gone.

Taekwoon didn't look away for a second, patiently watching all the older's reactions. How he lifted his free hand to his face, covering his cheek, then wagging. His eyes wandered from place to place without looking at him, his mouth opening and closing hesitantly in what he was about to speak. Taekwoon found it all so cute.

"I... I... Oh Taekwoon..." Hakyeon finally faced the younger one, being greeted by a brilliant, breathtaking smile that made all his doubts disappear at that very moment. "I accept."

Hakyeon returned the smile before being pulled by Taekwoon for another kiss, this time the younger one invested with more intensity, exploring every inch of what was now his, proving every sensation that Hakyeon gave him.

And Hakyeon felt immensely happy, as if an immense weight was being lifted off his back. He could swear that if he hadn't been lying there on the soft carpet, being taken by the other in the middle of the room, he would think he was dreaming all this as he had in various dreams already. His hands roamed the length of Taekwoon's body as if he wanted to remember and memorize every detail.

Again they both had to move away because of the need to breathe. Neither of them undid the clumsy hug because they were on the ground, and Taekwoon let his face rest on the curve of Hakyeon's neck. In the room only the sound of their gasping breaths was present, until the younger one whispered something in Hakyeon's ear. Something that made Hakyeon shiver and be sure to be the happiest person in the world.

"Hey… I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> I'm on Twitter as lyhsshi if you want to say something directly to me.


End file.
